Hello Peter
by tea-cannelle
Summary: [Tokio Hotel de très très loin, je dirais plutôt un des Tokio hotel m'enfin...] Quand on flirt avec Peter Pan rentré on ne sait comment dans une chambre...


**Auteur : Tea Cannelle  
Titre : Hello Peter  
Disclaimer : Eh bien, le personnage tatoué ne m'appartient pas, l'autre, si. Je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent...  
Note : Encore une histoire de squattage de lit, à croire que je n'en sors pas. **

Ma chambre enfin ! Un peu de repos bien mérité avant le repas. En 3 heures de temps, j'ai abattu une somme de travail que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. J'ai lavé la salle de bain, me suis occupé du lave-vaisselle, ai tondu la pelouse et j'en passe. Je suis fourbue, l'idée que la rentrée se fait demain matin me stresse au plus haut point et mes parents ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de décréter le grand nettoyage d'été ouvert. Non mais quelle vie ! J'enjambe mon frère préposé au nettoyage du congélateur et salue son grognement d'une grimace bien placée. Moi au moins j'ai été efficace et j'aurai du temps pour moi (enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte de l'état de la pelouse, je déteste les finitions…). Les 30 secondes de chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, je me vois déjà affalée sur mon lit, Led Zep poussé à plein volume et terminant la chronique que je dois rendre en fin de mois pour un forum musical. Un des modo m'a envoyé quelques CD afin que je puisse donner mon avis. Je fais office de référence dans le groupe pour tout ce qui touche la musique. Cette fois-ci, nous avons décidé de nous intéresser à la musique allemande, véritable phénomène qui vient emplir nos bacs sans aucun scrupule. Alors talents ou casseroles ? J'ai pondu une chronique plutôt salée en ce qui concerne quelques nouveaux groupes de « rock ». Je pénètre dans ma chambre et reste interdite. Un charmant squatteur occupe déjà ma place sur mon lit, mon papier entre les mains. Je dis charmant, car il se trouve être devant moi un jeune homme uniquement vêtu d'un jean fort moulant qui plus est allongé dans une pose terriblement décontractée et dont le visage ne gâche, bien évidemment, en rien le reste, charmant est un euphémisme, « soooo hot » serait plus approprié bien qu'encore un peu faible. Je n'ai pourtant dans mes connaissances aucun garçon qui ressemble à ce genre de personnes, je n'ai récemment rencontré aucune bombe sexuelle sur pattes et je vois mal comment un inconnu aurait pu rentrer comme cela dans ma chambre. Il n'est pas le genre de ma mère, ni celui de ma petite sœur, qui préfère en ce moment Orlando Bloom. Alors à part un ange rentré par la fenêtre (si c'est ça je devait revoir ma conception du paradis et tâcher de me tenir tranquille le restant de mes jours), un extra-terrestre ou Peter Pan… Néanmoins, cet Apollon à moitié nu est alanguit sur MON lit, sans ma permission et je ressorts d'une journée épuisante, alors sur le moment, aucun critère physique ne me parait suffisant pour contenir ma mauvaise humeur.

« Ah ben ça va, on ne se dérange pas ! Je lâche, le faisant sursauter. Parce qu'en plus, il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence ce mufle.

-Désolée, il faisait tellement chaud, je me suis mis à l'aise. »

Il me balança la réplique digne d'un porno à scénario avec un petit sourire délibérément charmeur. Parce que ça a un corps de dieu et un sourire à tomber par terre, ça croit qu'on lui excuse tout, non mais je rêve.

« Ouais, j'ai bien vu ça, alors si tu t'es mis à l'aise, j'imagine que tu ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je mette un peu de musique dans MA chambre, ni à ce que tu remettes un T-shirt ou à ce que tu me rendes mon rapport. » Je dis ça en sortant un Cd d'un certain groupe nommé Nevada Tan du post et en insérant Led Zep. Avec bonheur, j'entends résonner les premiers accords de Black Dog. Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui. Il se tient debout à présent, face à moi, il me tend mon rapport et a eu l'extrême amabilité d'enfiler sa chemise, bien sûr sans la boutonner.

« J'aime beaucoup ta façon de descendre Nevada Tan, j'espère que tes commentaires à notre propos seront au moins aussi élogieux. Glisse-t-il avec un sourire entendu. »

Comment ça à notre propos ? me dis-je. Alors là c'est sûr, c'est pas Peter Pan que je suis en train de contempler. Je dois devenir folle, car si j'en crois ses paroles, ce mec doit être allemand –wah, bravo Sherlock. Alors dans ce cas, il comprend à merveille le français, mais comment une « star » allemande a réussit à atterrir dans ma chambre ? Ca c'est une première question, la deuxième : mais qui est-il ? Je récupère mon rapport et commence mon autopsie sur sujet vivant. Tout d'abord, s'il a lu ma chronique, il n'appartient ni aux Nevada Tan, ni aux Killerpilze ni aux 17 Hippies. Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit un des mecs d'Apocalyptica, euh j'ai vu leur photo, ils sont tous blonds genre viking joueurs de RPG. De toute évidence, celui qui se tient en face de moi est brun, avec les cheveux savamment en bataille, il ne doit pas avoir plus de 20 ans, vu sa morphologie, c'est un garçon, donc on peut exclure Lafee ou autre girlsband. Mes yeux se promènent tandis qu'il fait mine de regarder par la fenêtre. Sont sourire charmeur a disparu, tant mieux. Il a des yeux marrons, maquillés de noir, quelques bracelets et… Un tatouage. Une étoile à 5 branches orne sa hanche, ça y est, je me souviens de ce tatouage, c'est un membre du groupe Tokio Hotel, impossible de me souvenir de son nom ni de son poste, mais au moins, je sais à peu près à qui j'ai à faire. Encore une victoire pour Sherlock. Fière de moi, je me dirige vers la porte et vérifie qu'elle est bien fermée, je monte un peu le son de la chaîne Hi-Fi et décide de commencer à être aimable. Non bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas le violer sur place. J'ai eu une rude journée moi, demain c'est la rentrée et mon flair de détective me dit qui si un mec comme ça sort le grand jeu, c'est qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête et que les négociations risquent d'être rudes. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour capter son attention, il semble terriblement absorbé par les pigeons sur le toit d'en face.

« Euh, navrée d'avoir été un peu brusque, j'ai eu une journée éreintante. Reste pas debout, évite juste de t'allonger sur mon lit. Si tu permets, je prends le temps de me passer rapidement sous la douche pour me rendre un peu plus présentable et on discute de ce que tu veux ensuite. »

Ca y est, il a retrouvé ses manières de grand séducteur et s'affale sur la chaise de bureau dans une position que je sais, qu'il sait à fondre sur place.

10 minutes, le temps qu'il me faut pour prendre une douche rapide, me faire un shampoing, enfiler des vêtements stratégiques et mettre un peu de maquillage. Je me glisse à nouveau dans ma chambre, sûre de moi. Je suis plus que présentable et ça, je le vois au regard qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de cacher à mon arrivée. Bien, maintenant, on va pouvoir parler affaires. Je m'assoies sur mon bureau pour qu'il ai à lever les yeux quand il me parle un petit sourire me vient, réminiscence des cours de communication, comment engager un débat et prendre l'avantage dès le début en 10 leçons.

« Alors, j'imagine que tu n'es pas ici pour me parler de mon papier ni de me supplier d'épargner ton groupe. Je me dis que c'est une façon comme une autre de commencer la conversation et de le laisser s'expliquer.

-Tu as raison, admet-il calmement » Il sourit et commence à parler. Il tourne autours du pot, se lève, commence à esquisser quelques gestes, en bref, je comprend qu'il a besoin de moi, lui et d'autres apparemment, mais quant à savoir pourquoi, je peux toujours attendre. Je toussote, tentant de l'amener au but et finit par demander pourquoi au fond, il a tant besoin de mon aide. Là, je vois le demi-dieu s'approcher du bureau où je suis assise. Et non seulement il s'approche du bureau, mais son visage se fait de plus en plus proche du mien. Omygod, je tente de garder contenance et affiche un petit sourire provocateur, histoire de le dérouter et de me donner du courage. Je crois que ça marche, ses lèvres dévient finalement et s'approchent de mon oreille.

« Eh bien vois-tu, tu es la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance, il s'agit d'une tâche de la plus haute importance et… »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ça m'énerve quand les gens tournent en rond avant de dire les choses, alors je décide de jouer la provocation, mais la groose provocation comme ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas faite. Monsieur le canon avec ses phrases toutes droit sorties de film X va pouvoir aller se rendormir et répondre à mes questions. S'il veut jouer à ça, on risque de s'amuser. Je me rapproche de lui et frôle délibérément sa joue, collant mes lèvres contre son oreille, je tends la main pour jouer avec une de ses mèches brunes avant de murmurer.

« Eh ben vas-y Peter, emmène moi au Pays imaginaire, fait moi rêver, en quoi puis-je être utiles ? »

Le jeu à l'air de lui plaire, il reste dans la même position, mais place ses mains sur le bureau afin de m'immobiliser entre son torse et le mur.

« Aide-moi à sauver le monde » susurre-t-il.

**Je ne sais pas si ça s'arrête là ou pas, le produit d'une après-midi de prè-rentrée, c'est peut être suffisamment barré comme ça. Dites moi, reviez moi, tout ça... **


End file.
